X-Mansion
X-Mansion is the common name for Professor Xavier's mansion. It is the base of operations and training site of X-Men and the location of a school for mutant teenagers, the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, formerly Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and renamed as Jean Grey's School for Gifted Youngsters in 1992. It is also the worldwide headquarters of the X-Corporation. It's address is 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center (part of the town of North Salem) located in the very northeast corner of Westchester County. The school's motto is "mutatis mutandis". The X-Mansion is also the base of operations and training site of the X-Men. History Early History William Stryker credits Charles Xavier as building the house. The upper levels contain the living quarters and classrooms, but the lower levels are completely different. Built originally as a fallout shelter, the subterranean base includes medical labs, a training facility called the "Danger Room", an aircraft hanger, and Xavier's mutant detection device code named "Cerebro". Original Timeline ''X-Men: First Class In Westchester, New York of 1944, Charles Xavier meets a young Raven Darkholme in his kitchen being disguised as his mother. He lets her live with him after she reveals her self. 18 years later, when the mansion was still present, after Charles met Erik Lehnsherr, they formed a group of mutants consisting of Beast, Mystique, Banshee, and Havok. They trained at the X-Mansion in order to fight Sebastian Shaw's Hellfire Club alon with the help of CIA agent Moira MacTaggert. Beast practiced running, Havok learned to control his blasts, Banshee practiced flying and screaming, and Mystique exercised. After the fight with the Hellfire Club, Erik became Magneto, Mystique went with him (along with the remaining members of the Hellfire Club), Charles became paralyzed, and the Cuban Missile Crisis ended, the mansion became a school for gifted youngsters. X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1965, Professor X officially opened the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters with Hank assisting in building the school as well as the labs. During that year, however, America assumed a direct military role in the Vietnam War. As the war escalated throughout the mid-late 1960s, many students and staff at the school were drafted into the military, and ultimately, the school was unable to function. By the early 1970s, Xavier's school was defunct, and he reverted his mansion to a private residence once again. His estate had also fallen into considerable neglect and disrepair as a consequence. Living with Hank, Xavier would fall into a period of grief and mourning while using a serum developed by his friend to allow him to regain his ability to walk. X-Men The X-Mansion was one of the first introductions for the X-Men. After the attack by Sabretooth in Alberta, Canada, Rogue and Wolverine were escorted to the X-Mansion after being rescued by Cyclops and Storm. Soon in the X-Mansion Wolverine was recovered and Rogue became a student. It would serve the mutants as their home from now on. X2: X-Men United Sometime later, Colonel William Stryker and his team invaded the mansion and tried to capture mutants and Xavier in order to create his own copy of Cerebro which was going to be called ''Dark Cerebro. He successfully captured Charles but most of the mutants escaped along with the help of Rogue, Colossus and Wolverine. His team captured few of the mutant children but were rescued by Storm and Nightcrawler during the attack of Alkali Lake. After the events of Alkali Lake, the mansion was safe and sound. ''X-Men: The Last Stand Jean Grey was brought to the mansion after Strom and Logan discovered that she was alive. However, when Logan and Jean were arguing, she left the mansion and went to her childhood home. Also, Angel traveled there to be accepted as a student after he escaped Worthington Labs. After the battle at Alcatraz, a new school year begins with the school now being run by Storm. Leech later attends and the school is safe at last. X-Men: Days of Future Past ''To be added New Timeline ''X-Men: Days of Future Past ''To be added ''Dark Phoenix - 1975'' To be added ''X-Men: Apocalypse In the 1980's, Professor Xavier and Hank, reopened the school taking in students such as Jean Grey, Cyclops, Nightcrawler and Jubilee. The school was attacked by Apocalypse and the Four Horsemen and Charles Xavier is kidnapped. The school is accidentally blown up by Havok and Quicksilver rushes in need uses his super speed to get all the students and teachers out safely. After the X-Men battle Apocalypse, Magneto and Jean Grey use their powers to rebuild the school to its former glory. Dark Phoenix After the X-Men's successful rescue mission of the crew of the ''Endeavor a party was held outside the X-Mansion with Dazzler performing song. However things went awry when Jean suffered a mental broken down that surfaced as a physical attack knocking everyone down before passing out herself. After the X-Men managed to thwart the D'Bari invasion and Jean left to roam space, the school was renamed in her honor. Charles Xavier resigned as the dean of the school; out of guilt, shame and remorse, for his indirect role in Mystique's death and his direct role in Jean Grey's (apparent) death respectively, Hank McCoy then became the new dean. ''Deadpool After spotting Deadpool on the news, Colossus took Negasonic Teenage Warhead with him in an attempt to convince the mercenary into joining the X-Men. Later, Deadpool went to the mansion to enlist Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead's help in rescuing Vanessa Carlysle and defeating his enemy Ajax. The mercenary then noted that the mansion looked relatively empty before deciding that it was because the studio couldn't afford any more X-Men members. Deadpool 2 After the death of Vanessa, a mourning Wade was brought to the X-Mansion by Colossus in hopes of making him a member of the X-Men so as to overcome his grief. X-Men: Days of Future Past When Logan woke up in the new timeline of 2023, he was in the mansion and saw that everything had been restored. Known Students *Siryn *Artie Maddicks *Jones *Flea *Danielle Moonstar *Stepford Cuckoos *Jimmy *Cypher *Julian Keller Former Students Original Timeline *Pyro *Jason Stryker *Banshee *Beast *Jean Grey *Cyclops *Storm *Mystique *Havok *Jubilee *Angel New Timeline *Banshee *Quicksilver *Beast *Jean Grey *Cyclops *Storm *Mystique *Havok *Jubilee *Nightcrawler Teachers Original Timeline *Charles Xavier (physics/ethics teacher and dean) *Beast (science and math teacher) *Storm (history and english teacher) *Colossus (physical education teacher) *Cyclops (auto mechanics and shop class teacher) New Timeline *Beast (science/math teacher and dean) *Storm (history and english teacher) *Wolverine (history teacher) *Kitty Pryde (geography and architecture teacher) *Iceman (electronics teacher) *Colossus (physical education teacher) *Rogue (drama teacher) *Cyclops (auto mechanics and shop class teacher) *Nightcrawler (philosophy teacher) *Quicksilver (music teacher) *Jubilee (art teacher) Former Teachers *Magneto (teacher; left and created the Brotherhood of Mutants) *Moira MacTaggert (teacher; left to return to the CIA) *Mystique (combat teacher; presumably killed by Jean Grey by accident, who was control by the Phoenix Force) *Jean Grey (teacher) *Charles Xavier (physics/ethics teacher and dean; resigned out of guilt, shame and remorse, for his indirect role in Raven Darkholme's death and his direct role in Jean Grey's apparent death respectively) Trivia *The Hatley Castle was used for the made for TV movie ''Generation X. *The Hatley Castle building exterior has been used not only for Marvel Comics X-Men's X-Mansion. But also for DC Comics as well, For 10 years, the castle was the home of Superman's arch-nemesis Lex Luthor in the CW's TV series Smallville and is currently location of Oliver Queen - The Green Arrow's family residence in Starling City on the CW's TV series Arrow. Gallery X-Mansion First Class.jpg tumblr m6vfoid9Pn1r0yceao1 500.jpg tumblr m32uagoc121r0yceao6 1280.jpg l.jpg addyplaque.jpg xmen164a.jpg xmen-days-of-future-past-concept-art-mathieu-duchesne-x-mansion6.jpg See Also *X-Mansion (disambiguation) Category:X-Men culture Category:Deadpool culture Category:Houses Category:Schools Category:Locations Category:Base of Operations Category:Earth-10005